The Longest Journey
by mtcbones
Summary: the McCoy family and the Enterprise crew go on a journey to find the end of the universe.


The longest journey

"What's this about us meeting with the president, Jim?" Leonard McCoy was

sitting rigidly in front of his house comm.

"Hello to you too, Bones. Did you all have a pleasant

shore leave? Georgia wasn't it?" answered the oft-decorated captain of the U.S.S.

Enterprise.

Capt. Kirk wore his most winning smile. He had to keep his CMO on side.

Yeah at the farm. T'Resa found it adequate. Storak and Casey had a "brill"

time. I'm sure T'Mara gained 4 pounds. She's a real water baby, but that's not my

question. Are we in some kind of trouble again?" McCoy wasn't buying that salesman

charm that his Capt. was famous for.

"What do you mean again? He is just filling us in on our new mission." The

smile stayed firmly in place, but at this point our intrepid captain was looking beyond

his CMO at a pretty ensign preparing to enter the Starfleet auditorium.

A cold shiver went up and down the good doctor's back.

"We never had to meet the president to get our mission before Jim. Is

this a dangerous mission?"

"I don't know Bones. He's gathering the whole crew so it must be

something pretty big. T'Resa should come as well."

It was obvious by now that Kirk's mind was on other matters as he was already

heading towards the disappearing young thing he had spotted.

"And the children too?" By this time McCoy's worry factor was rising rapidly while

Kirk's interest was waning fast, "That's up to you Bones, as long as they behave

themselves."

"Did you ever see the Vulcan that didn't, Jim?" groused the doctor.

"Well they ARE just babies Bones." Jim was anxious to sign off by now.

"Storak is 6. He's already talking about doing this Kahs-Wan thing."

"Casey isn't 3 yet Bones and T'Mara is only a few months old. They're half human and

if they take after you they might not be so quiet." Jim's hand was on the button now.

"Thanks for the compliment. Casey's so Vulcan he makes Storak seem human,

besides T'Resa doesn't like to go anywhere without them."

"All right Bones see you tomorrow." said the Capt. as he put pressure on the comm button.

"Wait Jim, the president…."

"Tomorrow, Bones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, gentlemen. I trust you are all here. I see a few very young crew

members. What harm, this concerns you too." The President said cheerily.

"We intend to answer the last unanswered question; and I hope some or

indeed all of you will volunteer to help us answer it.

Mr Scott has developed a new ultra warp drive and he will fill you in

on it momentarily.

The Enterprise has been completely refitted. She has been adapted to

travel at this ultra warp drive for an extremely extended amount of time and

needing very little fuel.

Mr Scott, would you please explain ultra warp speed and purpose for us?"

"I'm a man of few words sir so I will just say. Ultra warp will take us

at such a speed that we could pass through the Milky Way galaxy in under 3

months. "answered the best engineer in the Federation.

There were many gasps mostly from the engineers.

"I will leave the purpose to you sir, if you don't mind, but if there are

questions about the engine I will answer that after this meeting."

Montgomery Scott wasn't used to limelight and all he wanted was to get back

to his engines.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. Yes the reason for this meeting is to ask you

to sign on to travel on the Enterprise to find the end of the universe. It will

only take 2 years to reach the end of the known universe. There has been no

way to know how much farther the universe extends and is there an end or

not until now.

No one need feel compelled to sign on. Anyone who does not will be

able to finish their time in Starfleet in anyway they choose- on land, starbase,

or in the black. There will be no disparagement of anyone who chooses a

different future. You will have 2 days to decide.

Speak to any family member you need to. There will be no other missions

asked of you as you travel. You will not be sent to any planet or rescue; also

unfortunately, no shore leave.

You are on a special mission with only one focus. Your lives will

be lived on the Enterprise. Your route has been chosen so there will be no

anticipated dangers or enemies as far as the known universe.

Any questions?"

"What happens if we don't sign on sir? Can we come back when she

returns?" asked one very timid young ensign.

"You will have the option to return to Enterprise when she gets

back. But you will have a choice of posts until then. Other volunteers will fill

your position for the current journey. Any other questions?"

"What if we don't return?" asked a burly security man.

"That has to be considered a possibility. We have done all we can to

ensure that won't happen, and it is commonly known that the Enterprise crew

do not believe in a no-win situation. We are counting on you. Any other

questions?"

Only a quiet murmur of "no" came back.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Please turn in your answers by 24:00 on

Wednesday. Company dismiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the engineers and some of the others headed over to Scotty to hear

about the new drive.

As Jim was heading over too, McCoy grabbed his arm.

"He can't be serious Jim."

"He sounded serious to me Bones. Be sure to sign up. I need both of you."

Jim was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

/ Leonard I'll be over with Mr. Scott. The children are with me. /

/Storak wants to see it, but could you take Casey? /

Father and son went to their dorm where they had soup and then went to the

park. Casey was a game lad but it wasn't long before he was up in his Dad's

arms.

"What are we going to do Casey? Your Dad is getting too old to be

galivantin' among the stars Why did I sign up for another 5 year mission. I

don't think we'll get back from this one. We'll have to see what Mom says."

There was no answer from the now sleeping child nor had he expected one.

T'Resa was getting dinner when they came back home. Leonard

couldn't help grinning.

"You are something," he said as he sat at the table with Casey on his lap (his

second son's favourite place).

"How do you always know when I'll be home?"

"Have you forgotten ashayam that I always know where you are."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Casey keep my place warm." He said

as he set Casey on his chair.

He went to stand behind his wife and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss

on her cheek.

/ I love you so much my darlin'. You are in for it tonight./ thought a loving husband

/I can't wait my love, but you will get as good as you give me. / was her

answer.

T'Resa served out the dinner and after thanking God they dug in.

After dinner Storak, got out his school PADD and dialled up literature.

He wanted to compose an essay about what he had learned from Mr. Scott.

Casey brought his PADD to his Dad he said "Dad can I read to you?"

"Great Casey I'll be in as soon as Mom and I clean up…

We aren't going to sign on of course Darlin'. " whispered Leonard hopefully as he swept up the crumbs from under the table.

"My Love let us put the children to bed before we talk about this."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll go listen to Casey read."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you read Storak's essay darlin'? I think he didn't forget a word Scotty said. He sure is a Vulcan."

"Thank you" acknowledged his other half "Casey is just as bright my husband. We can be pleased with both our son's."

"…And their mother and sister. T'Mara said 'Good night' when I put her to bed. Now I must put you to bed Darlin'."

As he said this he started caressing her 2 fingers.

/Meld? My love. / She thought as she led him to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, T'Resa got up to get the boys their breakfast so they wouldn't disturb their father. They were anxious to start studying again, (as any normal Vulcan child would.) Casey chose artwork, and Storak was buried deep in his maths program.

"Daddy liked your essay Storak. I'm going to take a little nap with Daddy you can call us in 60.35 minutes."

"Yes Mommy" came the rather distracted answers.

T'Resa went into Leonard. He wasn't really asleep but in that warm dreamy half sleep level that didn't want to wake but couldn't really result in sleep.

T'Resa climbed under the covers bringing the Vulcan warmth back to the bed.

Leonard reached over to enfold her in his arms.

"Leonard I would like to sign on." T'Resa murmured as she gently caressed her husbands face.

"Wha… Why? T'Resa you know we won't come back from this mission."

That definitely kind of took some of the mood away. He sat up and looked at her.

"You don't really believe that ashayam. Jim won't accept failure and we will all be together."

"Darlin' the boys lives will be wasted if they never get back. I'm an old guy but you and the lads're young. You still have a whole life ahead of you."

With that he put his head in his hands .

With a kiss and a hug, T'Resa nudged her husband towards the shower room.

"We'll all be back, my love, now get up and we'll have breakfast. The boys want to show you their work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later McCoy thought of Joanna. What would she think of this mission. What if he never saw her again.

"She wouldn't have a granddaddy for her children. I'll never see the new baby."

"Yes you will ashayam I know we will be coming back."

"But it will be years. You heard him it'll take 2 years just to get to the end of the known universe. What if there is no end? Starfleet doesn't want us to return until we get to the end of it. Do they think there is a wall with nothing behind it? Or do they want us to find out what nothing is? How do you report back and describe nothing? Do we become nothing as well?"

"I can't answer that beloved but when we are out there maybe we will find that what we know is all there is and then we just come back and tell them what we found. The only important thing is that we will do this together. What would you feel, when we came back and told you what you missed?"

Apart from being dead from old age went without saying. When his beautiful wife got something in her head, he should know by now there was no changing it.

"I'm not going to let you go without me. We either go or stay, but we do it together."

Leonard knew when he was beaten, but he had a heavy heart.

"We go." said his wife in an uninflected Vulcan way.

She knew what he was feeling and didn't want to rub it in. She was however ecstatic. Vulcans have very strong emotions, but they control them, luckily for her human spouse.

Leonard took his family shopping for supplies they or the children might need over the next few years. The ships replicators could look after most of their needs but he wanted some comfort things for his family, not to mention himself.

When they had chosen their items and sent them to their dorm. They strolled over to their favourite eating center.

The Flagstaff seemed to be the restaurant they always ended up in. it was clean and the meals, both for Terrans and Vulcans were out of this world.

T'Resa and Storak had the courgette soufflé. Casey and his Dad ordered lamb stew. Casey though Vulcan looking had found he could handle meat.

Leonard had gotten Storak and T'Resa to take small amounts, without harm. Storak actually liked to taste his Dad's dishes (whilst closely monitoring McCoy had found no problems from it.)

"Someday I'm going to get you all fillets of steak and potatoes and gravy."

"Lenkam have you turned in your disc yet."

"Storak and Casey, Daddy and Mommy have to decide whether we go on a very long journey. If we go, it could be dangerous and maybe we won't even come back. We have to also decide if you go or if it would be better that you stay with your sister Joanna on Phi beta or your grandparents on Vulcan.

Mommy really wants to go and you to go with us. I'm not so sure about it. I'm worried about what will happen to you, if you come and if we don't come back."

Storak stood as tall as he could. "Sa'mekh I choose the danger." Casey grabbed his Father's hand. "Me too Daddy"

With trepidation and serious reservation Leonard sighed and said "All right we go."

When they got back from their outing, ("maybe our last" thought their father) the boys went to study while their Mother fed and changed her little daughter.

Leonard sat and wrote an actual paper note to be delivered to Joanna after he left.

'Jo dear' he wrote in Cherokee so only she could read it. 'If I don't see you again, please tell my grandchildren about me and make it sound like I was not so bad of a guy.

I know I wasn't there for you growing up, but you were and are never out of my thoughts. You made me a father when I was a careless young lad.

My heart has expanded since T'Resa and the children came into my life but I was already a father then. Your place in my heart is safe and special.

I want you to have the collection of medical equipment your Granddaddy left me. It is all museum stuff but every piece in it was used by your ancestors with loving care for their patients.

That's the only thing I own with any value and mostly it's just sentimental but I know you will appreciate where they came from because you remember granddaddy.

I better close this before the tears blur the words. All my love to Tom and your children. God bless you. Daddy"

The children were just put to bed, and Leonard and T'Resa were having a cuppa when McCoy's communicator went off.

"Bones, are you really not coming?"

"Not coming where, Jim?

"You didn't hand in your disc."

/Ashayam didn't you turn it in yet? /

"There's still time, Jim."

"Bones, its 23:15."

"I will bring his in Jim. I thought he left it in when I turned in mine." Cut in his wife.

In the end, the McCoy's went together to drop off the disc. Kirk had warned the office that it was still coming in so the secretary was waiting when they strolled in.

They weren't the only last minute hold out. (Spock had to cry off because he was still unbonded.) Both Dr. Kelly and Dr. M'Benga were just coming out of the office after handing in theirs.

"So we Doctors are the only ones who are smart enough to see the dangers. What made you give in John, Geoff?"

"He did" they both replied pointing to the other. What about you Leonard?"

"She did."

"Well I guess there's no turning back now Dr's." said M'Benga.

Shaking their heads they each drifted off into the night wrapped in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later the crew of the Star ship Enterprise gathered on board to go where no man has gone before- at least no one that anyone knew about.

The president was on board to address the crew before he gave the signal for the ship to depart.

"Bon Voyage to a fearless crew may the road rise to meet you. May the wind be at your back. Until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of His Hand."

"Amen to that. We need all the help we can get." came one solitary voice from the assembled crew... He was quickly cut short by an elbow in his ribs. /well we do need it Darlin'/

As the President was transported off word came of a very late transfer to the crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Spock had not been allowed to sign on because he had no bond mate. He had considered asking Dr. Chapel but she was lecturing and running an academy clinic, and had found a kindred spirit in another of the academy lecturers. He had never thought of her as a bond mate in the past; though he had the greatest respect for her, and therefore was not sorry that she was not available.

The only woman he felt attracted to in reality was his Vulcan-Romulan protégé. But he had considered her nearly as a daughter and had therefore been reluctant to be seen to treat her as a possible mate.

Because of the very limited time his only option was to approach her directly. Thankfully she was also in reach of the Terran spaceport.

After he had explained the mission and his situation, he said "Logically I have no option but to ask if you would consider forming a bond with me. May I also say that I have had to resist approaching you before so that I would not compromise you as my protégé? I am quite certain our minds would be compatible."

"Spock, this is logical for you, but I must consider what you are saying before I can answer you."

Saavik had felt a great longing to be Spock's mate since the Genesis planet when she had actually assisted Spock during his first time. Though Spock had no memory of it, Saavik would never forget. In her soul she felt linked to him already.

Her little son born as result of that liaison, but never revealed to his father, would grow up in his true family if she accepted.

She did fear Spock's reaction to the knowledge that he was in fact a father, since she had not yet told him, but she felt it would be logical to accept Spock's proposal.

There followed a contentious head to head between T'Lar and Sarek. She did not like such a hasty bonding; and under such duress. (T'Lar was T'Pau's successor and younger sister.)

Sarek however said, "It may not be logical and I did not wish my son to choose life in Starfleet , but it would certainly be illogical for him to remain unbonded any longer.

Saavik's Vulcan tribe was related to Surak's mother making them of a suitable clan. So in the end of all T'Lar agreed to the bonding and gave a dispensation from a ceremony on Vulcan. Amanda on the other hand was delighted that at last Spock had had a chance to choose his own mate.

She had been Saavik's mainstay as she had given birth and raised Spock's little son Spolen. In fact, he was currently with her in the Vulcan embassy while his mother was on her training flight.

Spock was a little worried about the child Saavik had. What had happened to her husband; the child's father? Would he be able to accept another man's son as his? Would the child – Spolen was his name, he understood- accept another man with his mother?

Saavik asked Amanda to be with her as she told Spock of Spolen's beginning and parentage.

Amanda being Amanda took the girl and her son by the hand, an unwelcome occurrence for touch telepaths usually, and went straight to Spock's quarters before the bonding ceremony and said "Spock meet your son Spolen. You are about to make an honest woman of this girl and I know you will very much enjoy being father to this darling child."

She put both of their hands into Spock's hands and stepped back to watch the result of her handiwork. Spock was rather speechless and Saavik felt suddenly very shy.

Spolen however looked into his daddies face and said "Greetings father grandmother told me of you. I am pleased to meet you."

Spock stood there with his mouth open but unable to form a word.

"Spock, close your mouth and greet your son. It's about time you and he bonded. You will have plenty of time to discover how it came to be as you travel through the universe unless of course you take the much more logical step of not going."

Shortly after this introduction Sarek arrived and oversaw the bond forming ceremony as a stand-in for his aunt.

As the Enterprise was already powering up the new family had to ask for immediate beam up even as they said their farewells to an outwardly impassive Sarek and a weeping granny Amanda. Would she ever see her little grandson and son again?

Saavik, Spolen, and Spock were joyfully introduced to the crew as newly weds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Sulu the word is given. Take us out." The sleek newly revamped craft was soon out of space dock and off to where no man has gone before.

Enterprise was off on the longest journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Capt. Kirk this was the ideal mission. He really was the boss here.

In just 2 years they would be out of reach of any but those on the Enterprise. They should have no injuries or diplomatic duties. All they had to do was reach the end of the universe and return. What could be more straightforward?

No shore leave was a bit of a bummer as was no back up if anything untoward happened but he reigned in all thoughts of hazards. Shore Leave on an uncharted planet could be costly. They would have to take recreation on ship.

Morale would be a possible problem after things got tedious. No side ventures could be a drain on crew morale. Men needed a bit of challenge, but Jim was aware of that aspect and planned to take a detour of exploration if it became necessary to revive the troops.

The younger generation had increased exponentially. Of the 18 crew that had cried off the ship almost all had been replaced by crew member spouses. The 3 young McCoy's were joined by 16 boys and 12 girls of varying ages, all except Spolen were Terran.

With so many families on board and some new families that would be created as the journey proceeded (notably Mr Scott and Miss Uhura who married shortly after take of f( –they had decided to wait until The Capt. could conduct the ceremony.) it was expected there would be a substantial number of new babies born aboard.

Chekov had surprised everyone by bringing the new Mrs Irina Chekov when he boarded. Irina turned out to be a very talented cartographer.

Mr Spock had had enough time before taking Saavik as his mate to give her an outline of their mission, but she was very glad to have a chance once the ship was underway, to take some time off with Spock to get to know him and what she had gotten herself into.

Spock had a serious adjustment as well. He and his mate both hybrids had a small son thanks to Genesis that he had just found out about since they formed a family

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The McCoy's were mostly in their elements. The children were able to pursue their lessons.

T'Resa had plenty of time to oversee them and still do what lab work was needed. Leonard had very little to do at the moment.

Sickbay was very quiet. One of the new spouses had symptoms of space sickness but she would be just fine after a day or so. She was taking the rest of the day off much to her children's delight.

Leonard didn't have any crew checkups for three months and apart from leisure activities he didn't expect any "customers" for awhile.

This of course was not helpful to him.

When a few days had passed and the general buzz was calmed around the crew. It became business as usual. The engineers looked after the smooth running of the ship the caterers fed the crew.

Starfleet had fitted them out with sufficient supplies for indefinite travel time. Besides the rations for the replicators there were shelves and shelves of growing food stuffs. Micro-cell replication made it possible to grow extra nutritious vegetables, fruits and even meats with home grown taste.

Most of the crew was well seasoned and prepared for a long haul. They didn't even need to star chart as they whizzed past familiar planets. It would be 3 months before any as yet uncharted bodies would be encountered as they passed through the barrier.

One evening as Leonard sat in the observation deck with his little tribe, he pointed out a planet that he had been on.

"Storak that's where your first Daddy died."

"I am going to be a healer like him, Daddy, and an engineer like Mr Scott. Can I be both?"

"Champ you can be whatever you want. You are a marvellous student and hard worker, that's how you get to be what you want to be. But right now its bedtime."

With that they went down to their quarters, for a little snack.

Like all the family quarters, their bathroom had been fitted with a very small bath tub. They usually took a sonic shower in it, but by saving their water ration they were allowed a bath for the children approximately once a month.

Casey and T'Mara loved the water but Storak was not enamored of the wetness.

When the youngsters were all bathed and dressed, Leonard took the boys into their cubicle and read to them from "the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe" out of a rather raggy paper book, while T'Resa fed T'Mara and got her settled.

When Leonard wasn't coming out of the boy's room or responding to his wife's mental call. She went in to find all 3 sound asleep.

She brushed her two fingers over her two small boys and then gave her husband shoulder a small shake before she took his hand in a loving caress.

She said "Come my love. You will sleep better in a bed."

As they prepared to retire she thought

/ this is not so bad is it ashayam?/

/ I could get used to this life very easily Darlin', but it would feel like I was not helping people who need me. /

/ our boys are loving your company. They are so happy now. /

/ This is why you wanted to come isn't it? /

/ one of the reasons, yes. I would very much like to see where the universe ends, too. /

/ you are a very unusual Vulcan. You do not mind admitting you are happy. /

/ how could I be otherwise now that I am a McCoy? /

With their 2 hands on each others faces they immersed themselves in each others very souls. They were indeed truly one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of a year and a half, the medical staff began their last physicals before they left the known universe. They would soon reach planet Omega Tau the last Federation member planet known. Anyone who was not A-one would be allowed to beam down here where they could make their way back.

When all had been through Dr. McCoy's very comprehensive mental and physical examinations all down to the 2 new babies were in tip top shape. The only complaints being a wish to get out and explore some of the planets they had passed.

The ships recreational facilities had been sufficient to keep physical fitness at battle preparedness. The "shore leave protocol (-2days off each month plus a week of choice at some time during the year) had also kept the crew members lives seem 'normal'.

"Well Jim it looks like all systems are go." "Good work Bones. Take tomorrow off you must be exhausted" the Spock family and Jim had joined the McCoys for a late night cuppa (or stronger).

"You can say that again that was close to 500 examinations with all the children and babies. You and Spock are a lot more difficult than any of the others" grumbled McCoy.

" Saavik, can I have a hold of your little daughter? Have you chosen her name yet?" asked T'Resa as she reached for the newest crew member. "How does Spolen like her?"

"He says she is super-duper." Admitted Saavik with a shake of her head.

"His grandmother decided to teach him some slang words. She said since she was looking after him she wasn't going to pass up her chance to … 'humanise' him. She felt she had no chance with Spock."

"My Mother and Father believed that it was good to use positive emotions but to conquer all negative ones. My late husband accepted me as I am. You do not have to be embarrassed." Said T'Resa

"Neither of my parents cared what I did, but my husband taught me emotional control. So we would prefer our children to exhibit the same. As opposed to that Spock respects his Mother in such a way that he is willing to be more accepting of Spolen's wishes. " confided Saavik.

"So Spock has established a relationship with Spolen." ventured T'Resa.

"They have been able to form a parental link of sorts I hope it will deepen as we travel towards our goal."

"We had better go to our own rooms and leave the McCoy's to their rest." offered the Capt. "I'm ready to call it a night anyway."

The non McCoy's all retired to their own quarters and the McCoy's gratefully turned in as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega Tau was still visible from the viewport as the United Starship Enterprise headed on towards –what? For six months the ship sailed on past other planets and stars and even galaxies but after that the starfield massively thinned out.

Young Irina had gathered a bunch of off duty personnel and taught them the rudiments of star-charting. So by now she had a skilled crew of cartographers helping her to map out what they had discovered.

Many a star had a crewmembers name officially recorded on the developing star map. Her favourite, naturally, was the Pavel cluster.

There was even a Leonard planet in the new list it revolved around the T'Resa star and had three little moons named for his children.

The excitement however became palpable when the stars were gone and an area of darkness loomed ahead. The Enterprise forged on through it until, a year later, a small speck of light ahead beckoned to them.

As they neared it grew larger until it was a very bright area of light- extremely bright. And then the ship jolted to a stop. It just wouldn't go further. It was as if it had hit a universe size curtain that had no give. The ship just stayed in the one place.

There was consternation on the bridge. People were picking themselves off the floor.

" Is anyone hurt? Kirk to Engineering. Scotty what's going on?"

"I dinna know sir." replied the Scotsman. "There is no warning light. All systems are functioning as they should. I'm not sure they can even get back to where we were before we hit this. We're right stuck, sir."

"Is there anything behind that curtain, Spock?"

"Sensors show a vast area behind the curtain, Capt. Class M atmosphere."

"Bones, Uhura, Spock and Traf. Report to the transporter room. Mr Sulu you have the con. Mr. Scott we will beam over there and see what we can find."

When they materialized they found a massive horde of people. All purposeful and happy. One by one the landing party realized they knew some of the people.

"Leonard, I never got a chance to thank you for releasing me. You must be sure to know you did not kill me you just stopped the machine that was preventing me from coming here."

"Dad, where is this?" He put out his hand to take his Father's hand.

"No Leonard our bodies have not yet rejoined us. Come see Mom, She's over here by the flower bed."

They walked over to Mrs. McCoy. She had a most beautiful young look on her face and she beamed as she smiled.

"So you have joined us. Isn't it wonderful the Most High has restored our family. What about your family Leonard? They're back there- in the ship. Will they come here too or must they go back?"

"How do you know about my family? My ship?"

" We're with you always darlin'. Your eyes just can't see us. Dad was watching over you when the Vians tortured you. I saw you when you told your Capt., Spock, and Sarek to shut up and you got the last word. I saw when you first held Storak and Casey and T'Mara. It'll be so wonderful when they join us here."

A little farther away George Kirk came over to the Capt. and took him for a walk by a stream.

"Have you come to join us, son?" he asked. It will be so complete when you come to stay. Look over there are Sam and Aurelia."

Jim Kirk looked over to see his brother waving to him.

Then a most splendid person came over to them.

"Greetings gentle visitors. You have come to our threshold. It is not yet time for most of you. You will go back but not all of you. Traf come your wife is waiting for you here."

McCoy watched as the young security man went to rejoin his wife. Then he saw that T'Resa and the children were beside him along with about two dozen other crew members.

They hadn't beamed down with the landing party.

Leonard silently joined his 2 fingers with his wife's.

/ I was right wasn't I? We aren't going back./

/It seems my love that the ship actually hit the curtain very hard right near where our quarters are. Where is this place?/

Leonard heard the names of quite a few crew members. Each was led to friends or family.

Leonard nodded as their names were included.

T'Resa's husband Storak came to greet her and his son.

"Thank you, Leonard, for looking after my wife and son. You have raised him well and you gave him my name how thoughtful of you.

Do not worry that I will be jealous of you or take them from you. Here we all live in perfect happiness.

We do not live as married couples here. We rather are all a family together here. You will see. Come."

"So there are Vulcans and humans together here. Ya can't get away from them even in heaven." mumbled a now younger Leonard.

The rest of the landing party reluctantly said their goodbyes.

Even the Capt for once agreed that this was a paradise worth living in. It wasn't his time so he went back to the ship with a heavy heart leaving so many he loved behind.

The return journey would be a very lonely affair for the Enterprise crew. They had 30 bodies to bring back with them most notably the McCoy clan.

Bones had always said he wanted to be buried on the farm in Georgia.

Kirk knew they were happy, but the hole in his heart would take a long time to heal.

He had a better understanding of the "other side" and that those gone are still right there.

Then he smiled a big grin. "He's not dead as long as we remember him."

When they got home the boys went back to their studies

w

W

WitWwh trepidation Jim didn't have anything more complicated on his mind than finishing

The longest journey

"What's this about us meeting with the president, Jim?" Leonard McCoy was

sitting rigidly in front of his house comm.

"Hello to you too, Bones. Did you all have a pleasant

shore leave? Georgia wasn't it?" answered the oft-decorated captain of the U.S.S.

Enterprise.

Capt. Kirk wore his most winning smile. He had to keep his CMO on side.

Yeah at the farm. T'Resa found it adequate. Storak and Casey had a "brill"

time. I'm sure T'Mara gained 4 pounds. She's a real water baby, but that's not my

question. Are we in some kind of trouble again?" McCoy wasn't buying that salesman

charm that his Capt. was famous for.

"What do you mean again? He is just filling us in on our new mission." The

smile stayed firmly in place, but at this point our intrepid captain was looking beyond

his CMO at a pretty ensign preparing to enter the Starfleet auditorium.

A cold shiver went up and down the good doctor's back.

"We never had to meet the president to get our mission before Jim. Is

this a dangerous mission?"

"I don't know Bones. He's gathering the whole crew so it must be

something pretty big. T'Resa should come as well."

It was obvious by now that Kirk's mind was on other matters as he was already

heading towards the disappearing young thing he had spotted.

"And the children too?" By this time McCoy's worry factor was rising rapidly while

Kirk's interest was waning fast, "That's up to you Bones, as long as they behave

themselves."

"Did you ever see the Vulcan that didn't, Jim?" groused the doctor.

"Well they ARE just babies Bones." Jim was anxious to sign off by now.

"Storak is 6. He's already talking about doing this Kahs-Wan thing."

"Casey isn't 3 yet Bones and T'Mara is only a few months old. They're half human and

if they take after you they might not be so quiet." Jim's hand was on the button now.

"Thanks for the compliment. Casey's so Vulcan he makes Storak seem human,

besides T'Resa doesn't like to go anywhere without them."

"All right Bones see you tomorrow." said the Capt. as he put pressure on the comm button.

"Wait Jim, the president…."

"Tomorrow, Bones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, gentlemen. I trust you are all here. I see a few very young crew

members. What harm, this concerns you too." The President said cheerily.

"We intend to answer the last unanswered question; and I hope some or

indeed all of you will volunteer to help us answer it.

Mr Scott has developed a new ultra warp drive and he will fill you in

on it momentarily.

The Enterprise has been completely refitted. She has been adapted to

travel at this ultra warp drive for an extremely extended amount of time and

needing very little fuel.

Mr Scott, would you please explain ultra warp speed and purpose for us?"

"I'm a man of few words sir so I will just say. Ultra warp will take us

at such a speed that we could pass through the Milky Way galaxy in under 3

months. "answered the best engineer in the Federation.

There were many gasps mostly from the engineers.

"I will leave the purpose to you sir, if you don't mind, but if there are

questions about the engine I will answer that after this meeting."

Montgomery Scott wasn't used to limelight and all he wanted was to get back

to his engines.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. Yes the reason for this meeting is to ask you

to sign on to travel on the Enterprise to find the end of the universe. It will

only take 2 years to reach the end of the known universe. There has been no

way to know how much farther the universe extends and is there an end or

not until now.

No one need feel compelled to sign on. Anyone who does not will be

able to finish their time in Starfleet in anyway they choose- on land, starbase,

or in the black. There will be no disparagement of anyone who chooses a

different future. You will have 2 days to decide.

Speak to any family member you need to. There will be no other missions

asked of you as you travel. You will not be sent to any planet or rescue; also

unfortunately, no shore leave.

You are on a special mission with only one focus. Your lives will

be lived on the Enterprise. Your route has been chosen so there will be no

anticipated dangers or enemies as far as the known universe.

Any questions?"

"What happens if we don't sign on sir? Can we come back when she

returns?" asked one very timid young ensign.

"You will have the option to return to Enterprise when she gets

back. But you will have a choice of posts until then. Other volunteers will fill

your position for the current journey. Any other questions?"

"What if we don't return?" asked a burly security man.

"That has to be considered a possibility. We have done all we can to

ensure that won't happen, and it is commonly known that the Enterprise crew

do not believe in a no-win situation. We are counting on you. Any other

questions?"

Only a quiet murmur of "no" came back.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Please turn in your answers by 24:00 on

Wednesday. Company dismiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the engineers and some of the others headed over to Scotty to hear

about the new drive.

As Jim was heading over too, McCoy grabbed his arm.

"He can't be serious Jim."

"He sounded serious to me Bones. Be sure to sign up. I need both of you."

Jim was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

/ Leonard I'll be over with Mr. Scott. The children are with me. /

/Storak wants to see it, but could you take Casey? /

Father and son went to their dorm where they had soup and then went to the

park. Casey was a game lad but it wasn't long before he was up in his Dad's

arms.

"What are we going to do Casey? Your Dad is getting too old to be

galivantin' among the stars Why did I sign up for another 5 year mission. I

don't think we'll get back from this one. We'll have to see what Mom says."

There was no answer from the now sleeping child nor had he expected one.

T'Resa was getting dinner when they came back home. Leonard

couldn't help grinning.

"You are something," he said as he sat at the table with Casey on his lap (his

second son's favourite place).

"How do you always know when I'll be home?"

"Have you forgotten ashayam that I always know where you are."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Casey keep my place warm." He said

as he set Casey on his chair.

He went to stand behind his wife and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss

on her cheek.

/ I love you so much my darlin'. You are in for it tonight./ thought a loving husband

/I can't wait my love, but you will get as good as you give me. / was her

answer.

T'Resa served out the dinner and after thanking God they dug in.

After dinner Storak, got out his school PADD and dialled up literature.

He wanted to compose an essay about what he had learned from Mr. Scott.

Casey brought his PADD to his Dad he said "Dad can I read to you?"

"Great Casey I'll be in as soon as Mom and I clean up…

We aren't going to sign on of course Darlin'. " whispered Leonard hopefully as he swept up the crumbs from under the table.

"My Love let us put the children to bed before we talk about this."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll go listen to Casey read."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you read Storak's essay darlin'? I think he didn't forget a word Scotty said. He sure is a Vulcan."

"Thank you" acknowledged his other half "Casey is just as bright my husband. We can be pleased with both our son's."

"…And their mother and sister. T'Mara said 'Good night' when I put her to bed. Now I must put you to bed Darlin'."

As he said this he started caressing her 2 fingers.

/Meld? My love. / She thought as she led him to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, T'Resa got up to get the boys their breakfast so they wouldn't disturb their father. They were anxious to start studying again, (as any normal Vulcan child would.) Casey chose artwork, and Storak was buried deep in his maths program.

"Daddy liked your essay Storak. I'm going to take a little nap with Daddy you can call us in 60.35 minutes."

"Yes Mommy" came the rather distracted answers.

T'Resa went into Leonard. He wasn't really asleep but in that warm dreamy half sleep level that didn't want to wake but couldn't really result in sleep.

T'Resa climbed under the covers bringing the Vulcan warmth back to the bed.

Leonard reached over to enfold her in his arms.

"Leonard I would like to sign on." T'Resa murmured as she gently caressed her husbands face.

"Wha… Why? T'Resa you know we won't come back from this mission."

That definitely kind of took some of the mood away. He sat up and looked at her.

"You don't really believe that ashayam. Jim won't accept failure and we will all be together."

"Darlin' the boys lives will be wasted if they never get back. I'm an old guy but you and the lads're young. You still have a whole life ahead of you."

With that he put his head in his hands .

With a kiss and a hug, T'Resa nudged her husband towards the shower room.

"We'll all be back, my love, now get up and we'll have breakfast. The boys want to show you their work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later McCoy thought of Joanna. What would she think of this mission. What if he never saw her again.

"She wouldn't have a granddaddy for her children. I'll never see the new baby."

"Yes you will ashayam I know we will be coming back."

"But it will be years. You heard him it'll take 2 years just to get to the end of the known universe. What if there is no end? Starfleet doesn't want us to return until we get to the end of it. Do they think there is a wall with nothing behind it? Or do they want us to find out what nothing is? How do you report back and describe nothing? Do we become nothing as well?"

"I can't answer that beloved but when we are out there maybe we will find that what we know is all there is and then we just come back and tell them what we found. The only important thing is that we will do this together. What would you feel, when we came back and told you what you missed?"

Apart from being dead from old age went without saying. When his beautiful wife got something in her head, he should know by now there was no changing it.

"I'm not going to let you go without me. We either go or stay, but we do it together."

Leonard knew when he was beaten, but he had a heavy heart.

"We go." said his wife in an uninflected Vulcan way.

She knew what he was feeling and didn't want to rub it in. She was however ecstatic. Vulcans have very strong emotions, but they control them, luckily for her human spouse.

Leonard took his family shopping for supplies they or the children might need over the next few years. The ships replicators could look after most of their needs but he wanted some comfort things for his family, not to mention himself.

When they had chosen their items and sent them to their dorm. They strolled over to their favourite eating center.

The Flagstaff seemed to be the restaurant they always ended up in. it was clean and the meals, both for Terrans and Vulcans were out of this world.

T'Resa and Storak had the courgette soufflé. Casey and his Dad ordered lamb stew. Casey though Vulcan looking had found he could handle meat.

Leonard had gotten Storak and T'Resa to take small amounts, without harm. Storak actually liked to taste his Dad's dishes (whilst closely monitoring McCoy had found no problems from it.)

"Someday I'm going to get you all fillets of steak and potatoes and gravy."

"Lenkam have you turned in your disc yet."

"Storak and Casey, Daddy and Mommy have to decide whether we go on a very long journey. If we go, it could be dangerous and maybe we won't even come back. We have to also decide if you go or if it would be better that you stay with your sister Joanna on Phi beta or your grandparents on Vulcan.

Mommy really wants to go and you to go with us. I'm not so sure about it. I'm worried about what will happen to you, if you come and if we don't come back."

Storak stood as tall as he could. "Sa'mekh I choose the danger." Casey grabbed his Father's hand. "Me too Daddy"

With trepidation and serious reservation Leonard sighed and said "All right we go."

When they got back from their outing, ("maybe our last" thought their father) the boys went to study while their Mother fed and changed her little daughter.

Leonard sat and wrote an actual paper note to be delivered to Joanna after he left.

'Jo dear' he wrote in Cherokee so only she could read it. 'If I don't see you again, please tell my grandchildren about me and make it sound like I was not so bad of a guy.

I know I wasn't there for you growing up, but you were and are never out of my thoughts. You made me a father when I was a careless young lad.

My heart has expanded since T'Resa and the children came into my life but I was already a father then. Your place in my heart is safe and special.

I want you to have the collection of medical equipment your Granddaddy left me. It is all museum stuff but every piece in it was used by your ancestors with loving care for their patients.

That's the only thing I own with any value and mostly it's just sentimental but I know you will appreciate where they came from because you remember granddaddy.

I better close this before the tears blur the words. All my love to Tom and your children. God bless you. Daddy"

The children were just put to bed, and Leonard and T'Resa were having a cuppa when McCoy's communicator went off.

"Bones, are you really not coming?"

"Not coming where, Jim?

"You didn't hand in your disc."

/Ashayam didn't you turn it in yet? /

"There's still time, Jim."

"Bones, its 23:15."

"I will bring his in Jim. I thought he left it in when I turned in mine." Cut in his wife.

In the end, the McCoy's went together to drop off the disc. Kirk had warned the office that it was still coming in so the secretary was waiting when they strolled in.

They weren't the only last minute hold out. (Spock had to cry off because he was still unbonded.) Both Dr. Kelly and Dr. M'Benga were just coming out of the office after handing in theirs.

"So we Doctors are the only ones who are smart enough to see the dangers. What made you give in John, Geoff?"

"He did" they both replied pointing to the other. What about you Leonard?"

"She did."

"Well I guess there's no turning back now Dr's." said M'Benga.

Shaking their heads they each drifted off into the night wrapped in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later the crew of the Star ship Enterprise gathered on board to go where no man has gone before- at least no one that anyone knew about.

The president was on board to address the crew before he gave the signal for the ship to depart.

"Bon Voyage to a fearless crew may the road rise to meet you. May the wind be at your back. Until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of His Hand."

"Amen to that. We need all the help we can get." came one solitary voice from the assembled crew... He was quickly cut short by an elbow in his ribs. /well we do need it Darlin'/

As the President was transported off word came of a very late transfer to the crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Spock had not been allowed to sign on because he had no bond mate. He had considered asking Dr. Chapel but she was lecturing and running an academy clinic, and had found a kindred spirit in another of the academy lecturers. He had never thought of her as a bond mate in the past; though he had the greatest respect for her, and therefore was not sorry that she was not available.

The only woman he felt attracted to in reality was his Vulcan-Romulan protégé. But he had considered her nearly as a daughter and had therefore been reluctant to be seen to treat her as a possible mate.

Because of the very limited time his only option was to approach her directly. Thankfully she was also in reach of the Terran spaceport.

After he had explained the mission and his situation, he said "Logically I have no option but to ask if you would consider forming a bond with me. May I also say that I have had to resist approaching you before so that I would not compromise you as my protégé? I am quite certain our minds would be compatible."

"Spock, this is logical for you, but I must consider what you are saying before I can answer you."

Saavik had felt a great longing to be Spock's mate since the Genesis planet when she had actually assisted Spock during his first time. Though Spock had no memory of it, Saavik would never forget. In her soul she felt linked to him already.

Her little son born as result of that liaison, but never revealed to his father, would grow up in his true family if she accepted.

She did fear Spock's reaction to the knowledge that he was in fact a father, since she had not yet told him, but she felt it would be logical to accept Spock's proposal.

There followed a contentious head to head between T'Lar and Sarek. She did not like such a hasty bonding; and under such duress. (T'Lar was T'Pau's successor and younger sister.)

Sarek however said, "It may not be logical and I did not wish my son to choose life in Starfleet , but it would certainly be illogical for him to remain unbonded any longer.

Saavik's Vulcan tribe was related to Surak's mother making them of a suitable clan. So in the end of all T'Lar agreed to the bonding and gave a dispensation from a ceremony on Vulcan. Amanda on the other hand was delighted that at last Spock had had a chance to choose his own mate.

She had been Saavik's mainstay as she had given birth and raised Spock's little son Spolen. In fact, he was currently with her in the Vulcan embassy while his mother was on her training flight.

Spock was a little worried about the child Saavik had. What had happened to her husband; the child's father? Would he be able to accept another man's son as his? Would the child – Spolen was his name, he understood- accept another man with his mother?

Saavik asked Amanda to be with her as she told Spock of Spolen's beginning and parentage.

Amanda being Amanda took the girl and her son by the hand, an unwelcome occurrence for touch telepaths usually, and went straight to Spock's quarters before the bonding ceremony and said "Spock meet your son Spolen. You are about to make an honest woman of this girl and I know you will very much enjoy being father to this darling child."

She put both of their hands into Spock's hands and stepped back to watch the result of her handiwork. Spock was rather speechless and Saavik felt suddenly very shy.

Spolen however looked into his daddies face and said "Greetings father grandmother told me of you. I am pleased to meet you."

Spock stood there with his mouth open but unable to form a word.

"Spock, close your mouth and greet your son. It's about time you and he bonded. You will have plenty of time to discover how it came to be as you travel through the universe unless of course you take the much more logical step of not going."

Shortly after this introduction Sarek arrived and oversaw the bond forming ceremony as a stand-in for his aunt.

As the Enterprise was already powering up the new family had to ask for immediate beam up even as they said their farewells to an outwardly impassive Sarek and a weeping granny Amanda. Would she ever see her little grandson and son again?

Saavik, Spolen, and Spock were joyfully introduced to the crew as newly weds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Sulu the word is given. Take us out." The sleek newly revamped craft was soon out of space dock and off to where no man has gone before.

Enterprise was off on the longest journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Capt. Kirk this was the ideal mission. He really was the boss here.

In just 2 years they would be out of reach of any but those on the Enterprise. They should have no injuries or diplomatic duties. All they had to do was reach the end of the universe and return. What could be more straightforward?

No shore leave was a bit of a bummer as was no back up if anything untoward happened but he reigned in all thoughts of hazards. Shore Leave on an uncharted planet could be costly. They would have to take recreation on ship.

Morale would be a possible problem after things got tedious. No side ventures could be a drain on crew morale. Men needed a bit of challenge, but Jim was aware of that aspect and planned to take a detour of exploration if it became necessary to revive the troops.

The younger generation had increased exponentially. Of the 18 crew that had cried off the ship almost all had been replaced by crew member spouses. The 3 young McCoy's were joined by 16 boys and 12 girls of varying ages, all except Spolen were Terran.

With so many families on board and some new families that would be created as the journey proceeded (notably Mr Scott and Miss Uhura who married shortly after take of f( –they had decided to wait until The Capt. could conduct the ceremony.) it was expected there would be a substantial number of new babies born aboard.

Chekov had surprised everyone by bringing the new Mrs Irina Chekov when he boarded. Irina turned out to be a very talented cartographer.

Mr Spock had had enough time before taking Saavik as his mate to give her an outline of their mission, but she was very glad to have a chance once the ship was underway, to take some time off with Spock to get to know him and what she had gotten herself into.

Spock had a serious adjustment as well. He and his mate both hybrids had a small son thanks to Genesis that he had just found out about since they formed a family

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The McCoy's were mostly in their elements. The children were able to pursue their lessons.

T'Resa had plenty of time to oversee them and still do what lab work was needed. Leonard had very little to do at the moment.

Sickbay was very quiet. One of the new spouses had symptoms of space sickness but she would be just fine after a day or so. She was taking the rest of the day off much to her children's delight.

Leonard didn't have any crew checkups for three months and apart from leisure activities he didn't expect any "customers" for awhile.

This of course was not helpful to him.

When a few days had passed and the general buzz was calmed around the crew. It became business as usual. The engineers looked after the smooth running of the ship the caterers fed the crew.

Starfleet had fitted them out with sufficient supplies for indefinite travel time. Besides the rations for the replicators there were shelves and shelves of growing food stuffs. Micro-cell replication made it possible to grow extra nutritious vegetables, fruits and even meats with home grown taste.

Most of the crew was well seasoned and prepared for a long haul. They didn't even need to star chart as they whizzed past familiar planets. It would be 3 months before any as yet uncharted bodies would be encountered as they passed through the barrier.

One evening as Leonard sat in the observation deck with his little tribe, he pointed out a planet that he had been on.

"Storak that's where your first Daddy died."

"I am going to be a healer like him, Daddy, and an engineer like Mr Scott. Can I be both?"

"Champ you can be whatever you want. You are a marvellous student and hard worker, that's how you get to be what you want to be. But right now its bedtime."

With that they went down to their quarters, for a little snack.

Like all the family quarters, their bathroom had been fitted with a very small bath tub. They usually took a sonic shower in it, but by saving their water ration they were allowed a bath for the children approximately once a month.

Casey and T'Mara loved the water but Storak was not enamored of the wetness.

When the youngsters were all bathed and dressed, Leonard took the boys into their cubicle and read to them from "the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe" out of a rather raggy paper book, while T'Resa fed T'Mara and got her settled.

When Leonard wasn't coming out of the boy's room or responding to his wife's mental call. She went in to find all 3 sound asleep.

She brushed her two fingers over her two small boys and then gave her husband shoulder a small shake before she took his hand in a loving caress.

She said "Come my love. You will sleep better in a bed."

As they prepared to retire she thought

/ this is not so bad is it ashayam?/

/ I could get used to this life very easily Darlin', but it would feel like I was not helping people who need me. /

/ our boys are loving your company. They are so happy now. /

/ This is why you wanted to come isn't it? /

/ one of the reasons, yes. I would very much like to see where the universe ends, too. /

/ you are a very unusual Vulcan. You do not mind admitting you are happy. /

/ how could I be otherwise now that I am a McCoy? /

With their 2 hands on each others faces they immersed themselves in each others very souls. They were indeed truly one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of a year and a half, the medical staff began their last physicals before they left the known universe. They would soon reach planet Omega Tau the last Federation member planet known. Anyone who was not A-one would be allowed to beam down here where they could make their way back.

When all had been through Dr. McCoy's very comprehensive mental and physical examinations all down to the 2 new babies were in tip top shape. The only complaints being a wish to get out and explore some of the planets they had passed.

The ships recreational facilities had been sufficient to keep physical fitness at battle preparedness. The "shore leave protocol (-2days off each month plus a week of choice at some time during the year) had also kept the crew members lives seem 'normal'.

"Well Jim it looks like all systems are go." "Good work Bones. Take tomorrow off you must be exhausted" the Spock family and Jim had joined the McCoys for a late night cuppa (or stronger).

"You can say that again that was close to 500 examinations with all the children and babies. You and Spock are a lot more difficult than any of the others" grumbled McCoy.

" Saavik, can I have a hold of your little daughter? Have you chosen her name yet?" asked T'Resa as she reached for the newest crew member. "How does Spolen like her?"

"He says she is super-duper." Admitted Saavik with a shake of her head.

"His grandmother decided to teach him some slang words. She said since she was looking after him she wasn't going to pass up her chance to … 'humanise' him. She felt she had no chance with Spock."

"My Mother and Father believed that it was good to use positive emotions but to conquer all negative ones. My late husband accepted me as I am. You do not have to be embarrassed." Said T'Resa

"Neither of my parents cared what I did, but my husband taught me emotional control. So we would prefer our children to exhibit the same. As opposed to that Spock respects his Mother in such a way that he is willing to be more accepting of Spolen's wishes. " confided Saavik.

"So Spock has established a relationship with Spolen." ventured T'Resa.

"They have been able to form a parental link of sorts I hope it will deepen as we travel towards our goal."

"We had better go to our own rooms and leave the McCoy's to their rest." offered the Capt. "I'm ready to call it a night anyway."

The non McCoy's all retired to their own quarters and the McCoy's gratefully turned in as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega Tau was still visible from the viewport as the United Starship Enterprise headed on towards –what? For six months the ship sailed on past other planets and stars and even galaxies but after that the starfield massively thinned out.

Young Irina had gathered a bunch of off duty personnel and taught them the rudiments of star-charting. So by now she had a skilled crew of cartographers helping her to map out what they had discovered.

Many a star had a crewmembers name officially recorded on the developing star map. Her favourite, naturally, was the Pavel cluster.

There was even a Leonard planet in the new list it revolved around the T'Resa star and had three little moons named for his children.

The excitement however became palpable when the stars were gone and an area of darkness loomed ahead. The Enterprise forged on through it until, a year later, a small speck of light ahead beckoned to them.

As they neared it grew larger until it was a very bright area of light- extremely bright. And then the ship jolted to a stop. It just wouldn't go further. It was as if it had hit a universe size curtain that had no give. The ship just stayed in the one place.

There was consternation on the bridge. People were picking themselves off the floor.

" Is anyone hurt? Kirk to Engineering. Scotty what's going on?"

"I dinna know sir." replied the Scotsman. "There is no warning light. All systems are functioning as they should. I'm not sure they can even get back to where we were before we hit this. We're right stuck, sir."

"Is there anything behind that curtain, Spock?"

"Sensors show a vast area behind the curtain, Capt. Class M atmosphere."

"Bones, Uhura, Spock and Traf. Report to the transporter room. Mr Sulu you have the con. Mr. Scott we will beam over there and see what we can find."

When they materialized they found a massive horde of people. All purposeful and happy. One by one the landing party realized they knew some of the people.

"Leonard, I never got a chance to thank you for releasing me. You must be sure to know you did not kill me you just stopped the machine that was preventing me from coming here."

"Dad, where is this?" He put out his hand to take his Father's hand.

"No Leonard our bodies have not yet rejoined us. Come see Mom, She's over here by the flower bed."

They walked over to Mrs. McCoy. She had a most beautiful young look on her face and she beamed as she smiled.

"So you have joined us. Isn't it wonderful the Most High has restored our family. What about your family Leonard? They're back there- in the ship. Will they come here too or must they go back?"

"How do you know about my family? My ship?"

" We're with you always darlin'. Your eyes just can't see us. Dad was watching over you when the Vians tortured you. I saw you when you told your Capt., Spock, and Sarek to shut up and you got the last word. I saw when you first held Storak and Casey and T'Mara. It'll be so wonderful when they join us here."

A little farther away George Kirk came over to the Capt. and took him for a walk by a stream.

"Have you come to join us, son?" he asked. It will be so complete when you come to stay. Look over there are Sam and Aurelia."

Jim Kirk looked over to see his brother waving to him.

Then a most splendid person came over to them.

"Greetings gentle visitors. You have come to our threshold. It is not yet time for most of you. You will go back but not all of you. Traf come your wife is waiting for you here."

McCoy watched as the young security man went to rejoin his wife. Then he saw that T'Resa and the children were beside him along with about two dozen other crew members.

They hadn't beamed down with the landing party.

Leonard silently joined his 2 fingers with his wife's.

/ I was right wasn't I? We aren't going back./

/It seems my love that the ship actually hit the curtain very hard right near where our quarters are. Where is this place?/

Leonard heard the names of quite a few crew members. Each was led to friends or family.

Leonard nodded as their names were included.

T'Resa's husband Storak came to greet her and his son.

"Thank you, Leonard, for looking after my wife and son. You have raised him well and you gave him my name how thoughtful of you.

Do not worry that I will be jealous of you or take them from you. Here we all live in perfect happiness.

We do not live as married couples here. We rather are all a family together here. You will see. Come."

"So there are Vulcans and humans together here. Ya can't get away from them even in heaven." mumbled a now younger Leonard.

The rest of the landing party reluctantly said their goodbyes.

Even the Capt for once agreed that this was a paradise worth living in. It wasn't his time so he went back to the ship with a heavy heart leaving so many he loved behind.

The return journey would be a very lonely affair for the Enterprise crew. They had 30 bodies to bring back with them most notably the McCoy clan.

Bones had always said he wanted to be buried on the farm in Georgia.

Kirk knew they were happy, but the hole in his heart would take a long time to heal.

He had a better understanding of the "other side" and that those gone are still right there.

Then he smiled a big grin. "He's not dead as long as we remember him."

When they got home the boys went back to their studies

w

W

WitWwh trepidation Jim didn't have anything more complicated on his mind than finishing


End file.
